Nightmare
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: -Elliot ... Is dead?-He said in a whisper, almost without moving his lips, that question hit thousand times in his mind, making a heartbreaking echo, killing him inside. He could not help thinking, he felt more strange than normal ... and if so ... So the only reason why it was still there was by the promise he kept Elliot ...


Hi~ Hi~ Again I bring a translation of a of my stories (Originally in Spanish)  
of beforehand, I want to say you, if you want one of my stories in English, you can tell me.

**Disclaimer:** _Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki_

* * *

-Elliot?!-he uttered a black-haired boy, it was daylight. There wasn't response to his call and this unnerved.

He took his glasses and put them hastily, dressed and rushed out of the room.

During the night, a suffocating nightmare kept him from sleeping; Blood everywhere, groans, moans and screams. Everything seemed so real, felt the blood splattering on his face, his best friend and his owner was nailing his own sword on the back of his hand, he felt suffocated and that's why he got out of that bad dream.

White spots here and there, all headed Latowidge students individually to their destination that Leo was completely indifferent. Dodging others, continued looking calmly, but he can't see him.

The bell rang, everyone was going to their respective classroom, any sign of Elliot.

he remained near the door to the room where it was supposed to take the class with Elliot, but never saw him happen, not matter how many minutes passed, he did not appear. Then he thought something not very nice,

-Elliot ... Is dead?-He said in a whisper, almost without moving his lips, that question hit thousand times in his mind, making a heartbreaking echo, killing him inside. He could not help thinking, he felt more strange than normal ... and if so ... So the only reason why it was still there was by the promise he kept Elliot ...

_-If something happens me in the future, I will take care of your studies-He was determined smiled as she rocked on the chair he was sitting badly, he was used it upside down to reload his chin on the back of the chair._

_The other He glanced toward wistfully at the huge shelves of books belonging to the house Fianna._

_-Are you sure?-Unsmiling inquired Leo-, I'm not even royalty or anything like that._

_-I said I'll take care-exclaimed the blonde, frowned._

_-Yeah ... Like every rich kid can get whatever that want-commented, exasperating that it was soon to be his master._

-That bastard ...- muttered guiltily, partly because the insult that slipped to his words without permission, turned around and he started walking, the more I walked a sharp pain somewhere seeped he increasingly was almost unbearable .

Something encouraged him to accelerate the pace, more and more until he start running , ran without stopping until you get to the library.

He looked from side to another without stopping to walk, he found nothing , went from section to section , aisle by aisle and with no sign of him. He swallowed heavily and turned to run, he could not stop, did not want to do it, he went out into the yard and not a soul he can see.

he continuous walking until you reach the shade of a tree, was panting for all the running, including its large eyeglasses had fogged somewhat, he try to take air and looked around, to be honest it was a nice, friendly atmosphere, all the beautiful garden adorned with flowers and trees with view of the academy not far from his position, all lit by the beautiful rays of the rising morning sun.

He could enjoy it all, if not for ...

-You killed him- A voice was heard in his head-, it's your fault- Continuous, Leo took his head in his hands and fell to the ground, shaking his head from side to another desperate, not listen, not wanted to believe the words that were not even his.

-No-He scared shouted-, shut up, you know nothing- eplied gently pulling his hair.

These voices always haunted him in his moments of solitude, but he never paid attention... now was somewhat impossible, he wanted to hide more, but did not know how do it.

-Don't I know anything about what?-Familiar voice inquired, then Leo looked up and ran into the blond, was like a hallucination, but must be real ...-answers at this moment-he was stressed, then amethyst eyes were achieved through the lenses, were glazed.

-Elliot?-He managed to ask, his voice a little ragged.

He just simply gave a smile typical of him, which didn't calm the boy, if not a few tears did succeed in escaping without permission from his eyes, and looked very helpless, something strange about him, his cheeks had a almost undetectable blush.

-Elliot!-He repeated.

-Yes, yes, that's my name, you don't have to reminding-He joked and then reached out to his friend to help him lift. Without even hesitation Leo accepted, but once up, hugged his master- Is something?-Elliot asked a little nervous at the actions of the young.

-I had a horrible nightmare ... I thought something had happened to you, you bastard-answered, despite everything, Leo didn't change his bad character.

-You idiot, I just went for a walk early-stated with a smile a bit nervous, because that behavior was strange, but somehow could not help but smile at it.

-Idiot you.

-Besides, you're not the kind of servant who stands before his master to please their whims-He said seriously and with a somewhat irritated tone as it was the truth.

-But I still have to be on your side!-Cried and then realized a double or triple meaning they could have their words and blushed somewhat annoyingly. Elliot had frowned, watching him with a red color on his cheeks, the worst of it was that Leo was hugging him. Were removed immediately.

-Such erotic reading has affected you brain-commented Elliot of nowhere, with his hand on his face, trying to hide his blush.

Leo smiled funny, it wasn't possible that the bastard began to criticize his tastes in a time like this, let alone that after all the torture, he came to make him laugh.

Elliot bastard disguised nobleman, you made me suffer all morning and now you come with these, really you deserve a good spanking- Leo said with a smile not very pleasant, thanks to the shade offered by the tree, his eyes were visible to perfection.

-don't fuck me!-Elliot yelled starting to run followed by Leo, but unfortunately the second soon tired and could only see to the blond not too far away, who had stopped before making the turn by a huge gate leading into another section of the school, smiling, putting his hands in his pockets.

_He and his radiant smile, definitely won't disappear in the middle of the light..._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading  
¿Review? :3_**


End file.
